Oh, Hush
by iButler9586
Summary: "USAGI!" An enraged Misaki yelled at the top of his lungs, tearing the book in two down the spine. What does Misaki find when he dares read one of Usagi's novels in detail? First JR fic, my first lemon on the internet! Please forgive mistakes. LEMON. USAGIXMISAKI YAOI! Don't like, don't read. Reviews appreciated! I have contributed to this lovely poison! Dedicated to My Misaki


"N-no… no more… I- ah~!"

A gasp.

"You truly think I'd stop now?"

A chuckle

The man continued dragging his nails down his lover's length. The younger gripped the sheets as he felt the man above him tighten the hold on his member. He watched as the other writhed beneath his ministrations. Moans, whispers and gasps continued to escape the younger as the actions became more intense.

Becoming satisfied with the reactions he was receiving from his lover, he trailed his fingers up the latter's body until he reached his jawline. He brought the two together in a heated and passionate kiss. The elder's left hand found its way under the panting man's shirt and to his extremely sensitive nipple.

The two pairs of lips separated and the dominant continued to seize and manipulate his boyfriend's sensitive bud. His right hand slipped down from the other's jaw to stop at his free nipple. With both hands occupied, he shifted his body weight to his knees, which were currently straddled over his lover, one on either side of him. The recipient of the pleasure had released the sheets with his left hand, placing his wrist over his mouth instead, in an attempt to muffle his desperate, flustered and pleasured moans.

Seeing the younger's attempts at silence, he removed his right hand from its current position of pleasuring the other, and instead used it to gather the squirming man's hands and pin them above his head. With only one hand to perform his pleasurable acts, he attached his mouth to where his right hand was only moments ago, pulling a loud, strangled, lustful groan from the nineteen-year-old. He bit down sharply before looking up at his partner.

"Will you behave now?"

He watched as his lover opened his eyes, glazed with desire, parted his lips, and nodded silently.

"Good boy."

Releasing the teen's hands, he paused to ruffle his hair. He then brought his hand back down to its previous position of pleasuring the other. Pulling his weight farther back onto his knees, he moved his head lower, to where his hands had initially resided. He flicked his tongue against his lover's length, continuing to knead his fingers around the younger's pink buds. He then took the nineteen-year-old fully into his mouth, moving his tongue in circled, swirling around the head of his partner's member.

"Nngh… Mm- ah~!"

The teen did all in his power to keep from rocking his hips into the deliciously tight warmth that his older lover had provided with his mouth.

The older took advantage of his developed, low, rich voice, and hummed a low note, the deep vibrations resonating and expanding in his mouth, bringing a tremor up his lover's manhood and even further up his spine.

"S-so c-c-close… Nngh…"

An even lowe note followed the proclamation of proximity, bringing the young lover to his peak. As he climaxed, the dominant slipped his hands down the nineteen-year-old's sides, sending more tremors up his body, accompanying his release, which the man took into his mouth without hesitance.

Satisfied with the level of pleasure he had brought his partner, he removed his mouth from the still-aroused submissive's manhood.

The nineteen-year-old buried his face into his lover's unbuttoned dress shirt that was hovering over him.

The older of the two lifted the younger's head to meet his in a loving kiss. As he separated, he presented his lover with three of his fingers.

The teen blushed and turned his head away. No matter how many times they did this, he could never get used to it.

"Suck."

He turned his head back to face the other man, and then complied. Just as the man had done to his manhood, he slipped his tongue around the appendages that were present in his mouth. When the dominant deemed the lubrication sufficient, he slid them out of his lover's mouth, a vulgar noise accompanying the action.

Using his left hand, the man pulled off his partner's remaining garment down, off of his legs. He greeted the throbbing length with a quick kiss on its tip, before smoothly sliding a single digit into the awaiting entrance.

_It will get better. I know it will. It always has. _The young man chanted in his thoughts as a second finger joined the first, preparing him. As a third entered, he whimpered almost unnoticeably.

"It won't hurt for long, my love."

"I… I know…"

The three digits that were rhythmically moving inside of him soon found the one trigger to the younger's ecstasy. He sweetly continued to move his fingers agains the sensitive spot inside of the moaning nineteen-year-old. The man removed his fingers from the other and rested his his head next to his lover's as his hand reached to his own slacks. He kissed the hollow of the ear of the man below him as the two buttons slipped out of their button-holes and the zipper pried apart steadily in the silent room.

"Are you ready?" The elder whispered, his voice low.

The other gulped and nodded, releasing the sheets to instead clutch the back of the dress shirt that remained on his lover.

The man positioned his length at the nineteen-year-old's entrance, gradually pushing more of himself in.

"Are you alright, love?"

A nod, Clenched eyes. Fistfuls of blue button-up shirt.

The dominant continued to enter the younger until he had been fully sheathed.

"M-move."

A groan of acknowledgement.

He slowly began to rock his hips, starting shallow before another command came.

"F-f-faster~ ah-!"

The movements became faster, deeper, until the certain spot was relocated and abused as louder moans exploded from the submissive.

The sounds that the elder was hearing were enough to drive him to the point of losing control.

All he could bring himself to do was remember **what** to do; thrust. In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

His control composed as he began to tell that his lover was nearing his second release, and he himself was not far behind. The dominant slid his tongue up his partner's neck, then slipping it into the mouth beneath him as he placed his left hand to the side of the submissive to hold his weight, the right crawling down to the other's member.

He began to pump the sensitive you man's manhood in rhythm to the continued thrusting.

The submissive moved his hands to clench the front panels of his dominating lover's shirt.

"I-… I-! I-ah~!"

The intoxicating scream filled the dark room as the nineteen-year-old climaxed even more explosively and euphorically than the first time. The elder heard the delectable shriek and trembled as the hot seed of his submissive lover shot directly between the two chests, and his own filled the beautiful young man beneath him.

Panting, he removed himself from the tight heat of his partner and embraced him in its stead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And now…"

"Now?…"

"You're mine."

"USAGI!" An enraged Misaki yelled at the top of his lungs, tearing the book in two down the spine.

A silver-haired head poked curiously around a door, a cup of hot coffee in hand. Usagi immediately shut the door as two parts of a copy of his latest novel were launched at his face. He heard them hit the floor and decided it was safe to open the door again.

"You're in no place to complain; I didn't even use your name this time." Usagi defended, slowly emerging from the room, shutting the door behind him.

"That's not the problem here!" Misaki angrily spat back.

"Oh? What is it, then? Don't you want me to make love to you like that?" Usagi taunted, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Misaki's face fully flushed, before, red as a tomato, he managed to stutter out,

"E-eh?! D-d-don't… s-say things like th-th-that!"

"You're right… I should simply **do **them instead."

Usagi set down his cup of coffee and, in two quick strides, met his lips with Misaki's, spinning them around 180 degrees, flinging the door open before pushing Misaki onto the bed.

"O-oi!"

A sigh.

"Oh, hush."

A/N: My first lemon to ever ever be put on the inter webs. I hope you like it! No, I do NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA, THAT IS © SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND **THIS STORYLINE**. This story is dedicated to my Misaki. I love you~


End file.
